The Tissue Core provides staff and technology dedicated to enhancing sample integrity and usability through use of optimized harvesting procedures; multi-modality preservation and processing; histopathologic- molecular morphologic characterization; and computerized inventory and web-based request and tracking systems. All aspects of sample identification, processing and storage are performed with strict compliance to the College of American Pathologists (CAP) guidelines. In order to maximize sharing and integration of SPORE projects, the Tissue Core collects and makes available data derived from all distributed samples. Specific Aims of SPORE Tissue Core: A. To acquire tissue samples from the operating room and SPORE Animal Research Core with optimized handling to maximize cell viability and/or minimize the warm-ischemic interval so as to meet the tissue accrual requirements for the Brain Tumor SPORE projects and trials. B. To perform quality control tests on archived tissue samples collected from the operating room and SPORE Animal Research Core, to ensure availability of adequate numbers of consistently handled specimens that will yield useable data for SPORE projects and clinical trials. C. To maintain a SPORE Tissue Core database containing demographic data, results from molecular analyses, and tissue distributions (internal and external) that will be linked to relational clinical databases maintained by the Biostatistics and Clinical Core. D. To provide routine and advanced tissue handling/processing and analytical techniques, including immunohistochemistry, chromogenic in situ hybridization (CISH), tissue microarray construction, laser capture micro-dissection, RNA extraction, and preparation of viable cells that will advance project hypothesis development and goal attainment.